H.I.M.E.D.O. (High tech International Military and Earth Defense Organization)
HIMEDO, which stands for High tech International Military and Earth Defense Organization, is an Earth-based defense organization dedicated to protecting human civilization. It first appeared in Ultraman Riavande, and is set to reappear in Ultraman Reimar. History Ultraman Riavande TBA Ultraman Reimar TBA Bases, Mechas and Vehicles, and Equipment Bases Ultraman Riavande *Victory Station: The headquarters of the Japanese branch of HIMEDO during Ultraman Riavande, it is a large HQ in comparison to other Attack Team bases. It is made up of three, connected buildings: ** Beacon Citadel: The main building of the Victory Station is seven stories tall, and is built in the shape of a symmetrical, 8-pointed star, with a landing bay in the middle for the mobile Base Griffon. ** Iron Frontier: The second building of the Victory Station is four stories tall, and is built in the shape of a symmetrical 6-pointed star, and has a radio tower on top for long-distance communication. ** Griffon Frontier: The final building of the Victory Station is two stories tall, and is an airport with hangars for the Z92X07 Griffons, the jets used by the pilots of HIMEDO. Ultraman Reimar *Victory Station: The headquarters of the Japanese branch of HIMEDO during Ultraman Riavande, it is a large HQ in comparison to other Attack Team bases. It is made up of three, connected buildings: ** Beacon Citadel: The main building of the Victory Station is seven stories tall, and is built in the shape of a symmetrical, 8-pointed star, with a landing bay in the middle for the mobile Base Griffon. In the later episodes of Reimar's series's first Story Arc, the base becomes armed with the Crystaell Cannon. ** Iron Frontier: The second building of the Victory Station is four stories tall, and is built in the shape of a symmetrical 6-pointed star, and has a radio tower on top for long-distance communication. ** Griffon Frontier: The final building of the Victory Station is two stories tall, and is an airport with hangars for the Z92X07 Griffons, the jets used by the pilots of HIMEDO. *Griffon Watchtowers: A duo of satellites in orbit of the Earth, each on opposite sides. These satellites are just under the size of large skyscrapers, and are armed with a multitude of cannons externally. Mechas and Vehicles Ultraman Riavande * Base Griffon: A mobile base that can shift from a two-story building into a massive jet fighter. * Z92X07 Griffons: Jet fighters that make up most of HIMEDO's artillery. Ultraman Reimar * Base Griffon: A mobile base that can shift from a two-story building into a massive jet fighter. * Z92X07 Griffons: Jet fighters that make up most of HIMEDO's artillery. * Z93X08 Sphinxes: Jet fighters that can leave the Earth's atmosphere and take off into deep space for missions that can be up to 15 Astronomical Units away from Earth. Equipment Ultraman Riavande 'Uniform' Made from special synthetic fibers, the standard HIMEDO Uniform is able to protect the members of HIMEDO from extreme heat and the extreme cold. 'Firearms' *Dynamo Super-Shot: The standard firearm carried by each member of HIMEDO. When removed from the holster, the barrel automatically flips out from the handle and the gun is ready to fire. The weapon discharges a wave of electrically-enhanced atomic energy. Three of them can be combined for a "triple shot", which is much more powerful. *Griffon Blaster: The secondary firearm, carried by only elite members of HIMEDO. The weapon can have special extensions added onto the barrel that increase its power, albeit they were not shown in use until Ultraman Reimar. Ultraman Reimar 'Uniform' Made from special synthetic fibers, the standard HIMEDO Uniform is able to protect the members of HIMEDO from extreme heat and the extreme cold. 'Firearms' *Dynamo Super-Shot: The standard firearm carried by each member of HIMEDO. When removed from the holster, the barrel automatically flips out from the handle and the gun is ready to fire. The weapon discharges a wave of electrically-enhanced atomic energy. Three of them can be combined for a "triple shot", which is much more powerful. *Griffon Blaster: The secondary firearm, carried by only elite members of HIMEDO. The weapon can have special extensions added onto the barrel that increase its power. **UltBuster Spark: The first extension for the Griffon Blaster, it enables the gun to be able to fire a ray that uses Synthetic-Specium to destroy the target. This is the first known use of Sythetic-Specium in any scenario. Members HIMEDO started off in Ultraman Riavande with few members, but experienced a growth in Ultraman Reimar, and had a large variety of members. Ultraman Riavande This is the full list of members as of Ultraman Riavande's series. - Yasuo Miyabe= Yasuo, although very normal at first glance, is much more than your average person. In fact, he is the Human host of Ultraman Riavande. He is an expert pilot, and a very good aim. - Taikan Ogata= Despite his human appearance, Taikan is no human: He is the human form of Ultraseven 52. Due to being a human form, he has abilities that none of the other members have, including Yasuo. - Bachiko Araki= The Team's mission operator, Bachiko is commonly at her communications desk during a mission, maintaining the radios of the team. Although her post is usually keeping radios online, she is not an incapable fighter. - Jinzaburo Satow= One of the team's most-experienced pilots, Jinzaburo is also a weapon engineer for the team. His most commonly used weapon is the Griffon Blaster used by himself and other elite members of HIMEDO. - Juzo Sugiyama= - Tsuneo Kugo= }} Ultraman Reimar This is the full list of members as of Ultraman Reimar's series. - Yasuo Miyabe= Yasuo, although very normal at first glance, is much more than your average person. In fact, he is the Human host of Ultraman Riavande. He is an expert pilot, and a very good aim. - Taikan Ogata= Despite his human appearance, Taikan is no human: He is the human form of Ultraseven 52. Due to being a human form, he has abilities that none of the other members have, including Yasuo. - Bachiko Araki= The Team's mission operator, Bachiko is commonly at her communications desk during a mission, maintaining the radios of the team. Although her post is usually keeping radios online, she is not an incapable fighter. - Jinzaburo Satow= One of the team's most-experienced pilots, Jinzaburo is also a weapon engineer for the team. His most commonly used weapon is the Griffon Blaster used by himself and other elite members of HIMEDO. - Juzo Sugiyama= - Tsuneo Kugo= }} - Team Zeus= The highest sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Zeus are often considered the "Top Gun" fighters of HIMEDO. - Orime Hashimoto= The only female member of Team Zeus, Orime is an expert pilot. - Shinzo Noguchi= The youngest and latest pilot in Team Zeus, Shinzo has much to learn about piloting, but is thankfully capable enough to combat a monster in a jet. - Eitoku Hamada= The eldest member of Team Zeus, Eitoku is constantly helping Motoki to learn the ways of leading the Team, having been its lieutenant before. }} - Team Ares= The second highest sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, comprised mostly of veterens, members of Team Ares are often considered the "Tough" fighters of HIMEDO. - Shoraku Mitsue= - Shunichi Yamada= - Tsuneari Hirano= }} - Team Hades= The third highest sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Hades are often considered the "Raven's Hook" fighters of HIMEDO. - Misao Ara= - Yasutoki Sazama= - Kenkichi Okura= }} - Team Apollo= The fourth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Apollo are often considered the "Fireborn" fighters of HIMEDO. - Akinari Yogi= - Sorai Imaeda= - Emika Tomita= The only female member of Team Apollo, Emika is also the youngest member of Team Apollo. }} - Team Athena= The fifth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Athena are often considered the "Wisemen" fighters of HIMEDO. - Ayuko Esumi= Although the youngest member of Team Athena at age 19, she is a mathematical and scientific genius, alongside a historical expert, especially in the history of war. - Hoshiyo Esumi= Ayuko's older sister, Hoshiyo is also very smart. - Kyoji Kazetani= The only male member of Team Athena, he is the second oldest of Team Athena at age 43. }} - Team Poseidon= The sixth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, mostly comprised of sailors, members of Team Poseidon are often considered the "Sharks' Tooth" fighters of HIMEDO. - Rinji Kamiya= Rinji is the youngest member of Team Poseidon, and has been part of HIMEDO since he was 18. - Kaori Eto= Kaori is the oldest member of Team Poseidon at the age of 56, and is a skilled submarine pilot. - Shozo Kato= Shozo is the second oldest member of Team Poseidon, and is a very good aim when it comes to using a torpedo. }} - Team Artemis= The seventh sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, mostly comprised of expert archers, members of Team Artemis are often considered the "Moonlight" fighters of HIMEDO. Their weapons are generally very unique in comparison to the rest of the team's, being a modernized bow and a quiver that generates solidified energy-arrows, which are designed with bombs that detect collision and then explode, rather than traditionally medieval arrow-heads. - Tomiichi Uehara= Tomiichi is the team's second most experienced archer. He is very quick, and a very accurate aim. - Yumeji Okuma= Yumeji is the youngest member of Team Artemis. She is also the team's quickest archer. - Makiko Zakai= Makiko is a very quick archer, and is Team Artemis' second youngest member. }} - Team Hera= The eighth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Hera are often considered the "Golden" fighters of HIMEDO. - Sekien Okita= - Tokichiro Matsutoya= - Omezo Aikawa= }} - Team Hercules= The ninth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Hercules are often considered the "Mythic Strength" fighters of HIMEDO. - Ebizo Kuwahara= - Bokkai Yagi= - Miyazaki Wakai= }} - Team Perseus= The tenth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Perseus are often considered the "Mythic Strength" fighters of HIMEDO, similar to Team Hercules. Interestingly, Team Perseus and Team Hercules are also very similar in many other regards. - Soh Mochizuki= - Ryoichi Yajima= - Michinaga Tsudzuri= }} - Team Orion= The eleventh sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Orion are often considered the "Mythic Persistence" fighters of HIMEDO. - Hirobumi Yoneno= - Rikiya Yoneno= - Kinnojo Matsutoya= }} - Team Kronos= The twelfth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Kronos are often considered the "Mythic Patience" fighters of HIMEDO. - Arisa Tomohiko= - Misaki Higashi= - TBA= }} - Team Rhea= The thirteenth sub-division of HIMEDO's attack team, members of Team Rhea are often considered the "Mythic Patience" fighters of HIMEDO, similar to Team Kronos. Interestingly, Team Kronos and Team Rhea are also very similar in many other regards. - Noriko Kobashigawa= - TBA= - Kuniko Omori= }} }} }} Trivia *Team Hercules and Team Perseus are very similar to each other in the following ways: **Team Hercules and Team Perseus are both named after heroes from Greek Mythology, rather than Greek Gods. *** According to Greek Mythology, both Hercules and Perseus were sons of Zeus. *** According to Greek Mythology, Hercules and Perseus were half brothers, similar to how Team Hercules and Team Perseus are both Ground crews and share the same public consideration. **Team Hercules and Team Perseus are both considered by the general public as HIMEDO's "Mythic Strength Fighters" *Team Kronos and Team Rhea are also very similar to each other in the following ways: **Team Kronos and Team Rhea are both named after Titans from Greek Mythology, rather than Greek Gods. *** According to Greek Mythology, Kronos and Rhea were the parents of the first generation of Olympians. *** According to Greek Mythology, Kronos and Rhea were siblings, similar to how Team Kronos and Team Rhea are both Airbound crews and share the same public consideration. **Team Kronos and Team Rhea are both considered by the general public as HIMEDO's "Mythic Patience Fighters" *HIMEDO is the last Attack Team not to protect the Star Colonies, due to disbanding before the founding of the first star colonies. *HIMEDO is the first Attack Team to use Synthetic-Specium in anything. Category:Attack Teams Category:Ultraman Riavande